Be Careful On What You Wish For
by AlexTheHereticianMaggot666
Summary: Its nearly mating season. Humphrey and Kate are bickering over who has it the worse, girls? Or boys? Kate makes a simple wish that'll change their lives forever...
1. The Wish That Changed Everything

**Becareful What You Wish For**

It is nearly mating season. Females, left and right are going into heat. Most are mating before it even begins, most just mate right when it begans, most are forcefully mated.

Anyway, two certain couples, alpha and omega, are struggling with eachothers differences.

"You have NO idea what it's like being a girl, Humphrey!" Kate said in a irritated tone. Humphrey sighed annoyed at his mate.

"And you have NO idea what it's like being a boy! I get URGES, Kate! URGES!" Humphrey said saying "urges" loudly. Kate turned around and stated at Humphrey angrily.

"Humphrey! The last time I checked, WE FEMALES GET URGES TOO!" Kate yelled really angrily. Kate turned around and walked out the den. Humphrey followed his angry mate.

"You couldn't last one day being a girl, Humphrey-Boy!" Kate said in a daring tone.

"In fact, I bet being a boy is amazing! You should be lucky your not a female! It HURTS LIKE A BITCH GIVING BIRTH!" Kate said, her dating voice getting stronger. Humphrey sensed her challenging voice and grinned.

"Sure! And I bet being a female is amazing!" Humphrey said. The two couples began bickering on which is better. Female? Male? Who knows? Maybe they are both better.

The two couples walked back into their den. It was getting dark out and they needed sleep. Humphrey decided to end their conversation.

"Let's just end this conversation." Humphrey yawned. Kate nodded her head and laid down.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight Humphrey." Kate yawned. Humphrey was already asleep and the alpha girl was still up, wondering about males and their urges.

"Hmmm..." Kate said quietly. She looked down at her lower region and pictured a males sex organ. Does it feel good to have sex with a males organ? Or would it feel the same?

"Hmm... I wish me and Humphrey had different sex organs.." Kate said before closing her eyes. The two couples fell were now asleep.

_"Your wish is my command..." _a voice said. The force whispered some enchanted words and there was a small flash of light.

_"Enjoy..." _the force said with a hint of humor in its voice. The force disappeared, leaving the two wolves by theirselves. Kate and Humphrey both tossed in their sleep and groaned the rest of the night, having a rather tingle sensation in their crotches...

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

* * *

Kate woke up as the sun got in her eyes. She stood up and yawned, stretching her limbs.

"Man... My area was tingling all night... I wonder why." Kate said to herself. She got out her den and walked to the pond. As she did, she was greeted by her friends Reba and Janice.

"HI guys. Lovely day we are having." Kate said in a happy tune. The two omegas smiled.

"Hi Kate. How's it going?" Reba asked. Kate smiled and blushed slightly.

"My... Uh... Areas been tingling all night... And kinda still is.." Kate said blushing. Reba and Janice smiled.

"It's nearly mating season. Females are in heat. You're In heat, Kate!" Janice said. Kate didn't feel so sure.

"No it's like... It feels kinda good." Kate said. Reba whispered next to Janice.

"Emo..." Reba said. Janice giggled.

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye guys." Kate said walking away. Reba and Janice smiled and aged goodbye but it all stopped. Their faces turned twisted into looks of horror and disgust.

"What..."

"The..."

"FUCK...?" they both said "fuck" loud enough for Kate to hear.

What they saw that made them freak out was the little sack dangling right where her vagina used to be.

"Umm... Reba...?" Janice asked. Reba continued to look at Kate.

"Y-Yes...?" Reba responded. Janice slowly turned her head to Reba.

"Since... When did mating season caused girls... Maybe Alphs girls to become trannies...?" Janice asked. The two remained silent. Not saying a word. Not one word. They both walked away, not speaking at all.

* * *

Kate arrived at the pond and looked at her reflection. The tingle sensation died down a bit in her crotch. Kate began to touch herself right where her opening USED to be at. She felt nothing..

"What the..?" Kate said, fear in her voice. She began searching for her hole but felt a furry sack right where it usEd to be. Kate then looked down and saw a very unpleasant surprise... A very big unpleasant surprise...


	2. New Feelings

Kate screamed in pure crystal horror as she saw that her vagina was replaced with a males organ.

"OH MY GOD!" Kate screamed. She looked at the sex organ with fear on her face. She poked it and began breathing a little faster.

"What the-How in the hell did this happened?" Kate asked afraid. She looked at her furry sack and touched it. She groaned at the feeling and she put some more pressure on it. She winced in pain as she hurt her sensitive balls. She looked at her dick and touched it. Her member twitched at the feeling and she groaned. She began rubbing it and she began moaning and her member got stiff.

"O-Oh... It feels so... Good." Kate said, shocked at the new feelings she was getting. Her new member began growing longer and stiffer as she continued rubbing it. She closed her eyes and rubbed a bit faster. Kate moaned a bit louder as she Expierinced more pleasurable feelings.

"Oh My... It's so... Good..." Kate moaned. She stopped pawing herself, her member now fully erect. She grabbed her member and gripped it firmly. She gasped at the feeling and bit her lower lip.

"Jeez... It's like... I can't even describe it..." Kate moaned quietly. Kate pulled the foreskin of her member down slowly, whimpering at the feeling. She pulled it back up and gasped at the feeling. She then sat against a tree and began slowly pumping her member. Kate began to pick up speed, pumping her member harder as well. Kate moaned loud enough for birds to fly away.

"It... Feels incredible..." Kate panted. Her paw slapped her know loudly. Kate moved her left paw to her furry sack and began rolling it in her paw. Kate bucked her hips slightly, gasping and grunting at the intense pleasure she was feeling. It wasn't too long until she felt that greatest sensation deep in her member.

"Damn it... It's... Oh my god... Oh my god I feel something... I... I...! I think I'm cumming!" Kate moaned out loudly. She saw a drop of white fluid flow out the tip of her member. But it wasn't long until she saw more white, thick liquid shooting out her member. Kate released an incredibly loud moan or orgadmic joy. She continued pumping herself until she no longer felt pleasure in doiing so.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Kate gasped out of breathe. She slumped onto her bottom and watched as her member slowly deflated. She looked at her paw and saw that some of her cum was on her paw.

"Hmmm... Since I had tasted Humphrey's... What if I tastes my owns...?" Kate asked herself. She brought her paw to her mouth and licked it. Kate smiled at the taste.

"Hmm... Not bad." Kate said, quickly injesting the fluid. She loved the taste of her orgasm.

"I wonder..." Kate said to herself. She grabbed her member with her paw and began stroking it. She moaned in pleasure and bit her lower lip.

"I need more... This feels amazing..."

* * *

Humphrey walked out his and Kaye's den, a smile on his face.

"That was a good sleep last night. All except that weird sensation in my dick though..." Humphrey said. He went to go look for his mate that had woke up 20 minutes before him.

"She must be talking to her parents. Oh well. I'll wait." Humphrey said. As he was walking, he felt different. Real different. Humphrey thought that he must still be tired so he shrugged it off.

"I just maybe still be tired. I didn't stretch this morning so maybe that's why." Humphrey said. Humphrey met up with his three best friends. Mooch, Salty and Shakey.

"Hey, Humphrey!" Mooch called out. Humphrey smiled seeing his three best friends this morning.

"Hey guys!" Humphrey said. Humphrey walked up to his friends and sat next to them.

"How's it going?" Humphrey asked. Mooch began chuckling. "You're REALLY not going to believe this but, just 10 minutes ago, Reba and Janice came up to me saying that they saw that Kate has a dick... Heh. Can you believe that?" Mooch said. Humphrey looked at Mooch in a shocked face.

"No I cannot. Why would they say something like that?" Humphrey asked. Mooch shrugged.

"Girls are trouble." Salty said. Shakey nodded his head.

"Yeah, they are trouble." Shakey said. Humphrey chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yo, Humphrey, later on, wanna do a couple log sledding rounds with us?" Salty asked. Humphrey smiled nodding his head. How can he resist?

"Sure. I'd love to. Hey, uh, I'll be back. I'm going to go see Winston and Eve." Humphrey said getting up and walking away. His friends all said their goodbyes until they all saw something that scarred them mentally. They all started freaking out once they saw that Humphrey no longer had his wolfhood.

"JESUS CHRIST:..!"

"HOLY SHIT...!"

"SON OF A BIG DICK..."

"WHAT THE FUCK...?"

"FUCK ME..."

"SIDEWAYS...!

"...Peanut...!"

Humphrey slowly turned around with a confused look:

"...What?" Humphrey asked completely confused. The three omegas just stated at Humphrey.

"Nothing. It's nothing. We sometimes do that..." Salty said. Humphrey stared at them and smiled.

"Oooookay then." Humphrey said walking away until he was no longer there.

The three omegas stood there in complete shock.

"What the fuck did I just witness?" Salty said. Mooch sighed, not believing what he saw as well.

"Don't you mean "we"? We all did... How come Humphrey's so calm?" Mooch asked.

"So... If Humphrey's a cuntboy, then Kate's a dickgirl as well... Hm?" Shakey asked. The two omegas nodded their heads.

The three omegas sighed.

"...Cuntboys..." they all said.

* * *

Humphrey arrived at Kate's parents den.

"Morning guys." Humphrey greeted. Eve and Winston looked up at their son in law and smiled.

"Hey Humphrey. How's life?" Winston asks happily. Humphrey smiled and sat down.

"Good. So far, Kate's not in heat. But it'll kick in." Humphrey said. Winston smiled and told Humphrey to have a seat. He began telling Humphrey that once girls are in heat, there's no way to stop them and they'll do anything to get you to mate with them.

"I understand sir." Humphrey said smiling as he stood up. Eve stopped Humphrey as he was about to turn around.

"And Humphrey? Remember, if you do anything to hurt my daughter, I'll personally rip your manhood and cut a hole where your manhood used to be and shove it in it and rape you." Eve said politely. Humphrey didn't even care. He just chuckled since sometimes she's all bark and no bite.

"Okay. I understand." Humphrey turned around andproceeded to walk out the den. Eve then all of a suddenly fainted. Humphrey turned around and saw Eve on the ground Winston staring at Humphrey with wide eyes.

"Sir?" Humphrey answered. Winston continued starting at Humphrey. Humphrey shrugged and walked away.

Winston finally spoke up.

"...What the fuck...?"

* * *

"OH YES!" Kate cried out in pleasure and came the 5th time. Kate panted and slumped onto the ground again.

"I LOVE having a cock!" Kate said. She looked at her organ and saw that it was getting a little raw.

"I think that's enough." Kate said and got up. Kate looked at her organ that deflated.

"Now I know why boys always masturbate. It feels good!" Kate said as she walked away. Kate finally decided to see her parents but was surprised to see her mother still asleep.

"Hi dad. Moms still asleep?" Kate asked. Winston looked at his mate.

"Well... Actually... Humphrey came in here and we talked for a bit." Winston began. Kate looked at her father.

"So? what's next?" Kate asked. Winston gulped slightly.

"Well... He has turned into a transvestite..." Winston said. Kate stared at her father with a surprised expression.

"Really? Him too?" Kate asked surprised.

"What do you mean 'him too'? What's going on?" Winston asked. Kate blushed:

"Dad... I'm... Well... This morning, I went to the pond and I... Uh... I have devolved a new sex organ and... I've been practicing myself with it." Kate said blushing.

Winston stood there in complete shock. He couldn't believe his ears.

"...What...?" Winston began.


	3. Fuck You Sideways!

Winston was in complete shock. Was his daughter telling him she has a... wolfhood?

"Kate... Are you saying you have a wol... A wolf... A wo-wolfhoo..." Winston couldn't even say it. He tried to but the image of her having one creeped him.

"Yes... And... I don't know how but... I woke up this morning and it was there." Kate said. Not only did she wake up and found it there, she also masturbated it.

"Why does Humphrey and you have different sex organs...?" Winston asked. Kate thought about if she should tell him what had happened. The wish, of course, did this. Kate finally swallowed her pride and began to explain.

"Well... Yesterday, Humphrey and I were complaining about who has it hard. Boys or girls? So, before I went to bed, I made a wish- and let's be honest, I didn't intend on this to happen- and so, I wished we had different sex organs and, here I am. With a dick." Kate explained. Winston looked over to his left and saw that Eve was waking up. Winston backed up giving her some space.

"Jeez... What happened?" Eve asked deliriously. Eve looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Oh hey, Kate. How are you this morn- SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" Eve screamed at out total disgust. Eve fell to the ground and began pointing at Kates's member.

"WINSTON! WHY DOES OUR DAUGHTER HAVE A... A... A... WOLF!" Eve asked outraged. Kate blushed a bit and backed away.

"Um... I'll leave you two alone..." Kate said. She had fully left the den and left the confused old couple alone.

"...What has the world come down to...?" Eve asked calmed down. Winstin shook his head.

"Alot of stuff." Winston said plainly.

* * *

Humphrey finally met his three omega friends next to a log built for 4.

"Hi guys!" Humphrey greeted happily. They only smiled and waved their hands. They were still creeped out by Humphrey's vagina.

"You ready to ride the slide and taste the wind?" Humphrey asked enthusiastically. His friends nodded their heads, smiling.

"You guys okay? You aren't saying anything." Humphrey said.

"Yeah. We are it's just that we want to... Savor this moment by not talking. Yeah that's it." Mooch said, the other two omegas nodding their heads. Humphrey smiled, totally understanding what they were talking about, even though they were lying.

"Oksy. Shall we start?" Humphrey asked getting on the sled. He sat on the log and adjusted himself on their. Mooch, Salty, and Shakey also sat on it, waiting for their cue to start sliding down the hill. Humphrey was just about to give them the cue but he found a rock in the way.

"Wait, let me move this little bastard." Humphrey said bending over so his rear was slightly in the air, showing his opening. Salty saw it and reacted immediately.

"CUNTBOY!" Salty screamed. Humphrey stood up and yelled "WHAT? WHAT?" and they all began sliding down the mountain in bad positions.

"SALTY? WHAT'S YOUR ISSUE?" Humphrey shouted and they fell.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU TELL ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE A VAGINA?" Salty shouted back. The four omega friends hit bushes as they fell down the hill. Salty clatched onto Mooch while Shakey did the same.

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Humphrey shouted outraged. Salty shouted back louder.

"LOOK WHERE LITTLE Humphrey USED TO BE! LOOK!" Salty yelled. Humphrey quickly did what Salty told him to do. Humphrey gasped and screamed do loud it was enough to scare the birds away.

"JESUS CHRIST AT A FUCKING BARBECUE PARTY WEARING A FUCKING COOKOUT SKIRT PREACHING 50 IMMATURE ADULTS! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY DICK?" Humphrey screamed. Salty pointed at him and nodded his head quickly.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH I BET KATE HAS A COCK! YOU ARE GOING TO GET PREGNANT BY A DICK GIRL! AND-AND-AND YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TRANSVESTITES FOR CHILDREN! AND THEN THEY'LL FUCK EACHOTHER AND GET EACHOTHER PREGNANT AND THEY'LL ALL GET AIDS AND HERPES AND-" Salty couldn't finish his sentence as they collided into a rock and and fell out there log. They all screamed and landed on the ground with a grunt. They all groaned and stood up to their haunches, regaining conscious.

"Ugh... Fuck... A-as I was saying. You're a cuntboy and Kate's a dickgirl. Once mating season arrives which is in two days, shes going to fuck you and you are going to give birth to trannies." Salty said as he stood up on his haunches.

"Fuck you upside down, Salty." Humphrey spat. Humphrey looked at his crotch in despair.

"How did this even happen?" Humphrey complained.

"Oh man... If the WRONG person finds out, I'll be FUCKED!" Humphrey said scared. Salty shook his head.

"Yeah, you'll be fucked. Sideways. By Kate. In your vagina. And your ass." Salty said. Humphrey growled.

"This isn't funny Salty! If the WRONG PERSON FINDS OUT, I AM FUCKED." Humphrey said sternly. Humphrey had remembered what had happened last night. Was their arguing what caused this?

"Guys, I'm going to go talk to Lilly and Garth." Humphrey informed them.

"Why?" Mooch asked. Humphrey turned away and began to walk away.

"I just... Need someone to talk to. Someone nice and caring. And that's Lilly. Garth? I don't know. He's a fuck face." Humphrey said completely walking away.

* * *

Kate lated all the way back in Humphrey and hers den. She lay against the wall and rubbed her wolfhood.

"I love doing this. It feels sooo good." Kate said as she rubbed her stiff member. She grabbed it and began stroking it in her paw.

"Mmmmm." Kate moaned. She twisted it and bend it backwards and forwards as she pumped her cock. Kate began rubbing and pinching her nipples and moaned with pleasure. Kate, lately, has been obsessed with her member that she called it "little Katie". (...**What the fuck...?**)

"I love you, Katie." Kate said as she pumped herself faster. She closed her eyes and began fantasizing. She fantasized that she was going in and out Humphrey's anus ever so slowly. It felt so good to little Katie.

"Oh... Oh I can feel it... I can feel myself pumping Humphrey's... Ass and pussy..." Kate moaned. Kate bucked her hips as she stroked faster, feeling as if she was mating, going in and out of Humphrey or some other.

"Oh... Oh... Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..." Kate moaned between her strokes and thrusts. She kept this up, not stopping for a second.

"Oh... Humphrey, you have such a good tight little ass and pussy... I love your pussy..." Kate moaned. Kate felt her wolfhood drip precum on her paw, lubricating it do she can go fast. It was 5 minutes until she couldn't go much more longer. She felt the amazing sensation deep in her wolf. Her wolf hood twitched as well as the hole in her tailhole as it reacted to her climax. The pleasure was so intense, it caused Kate to ejaculate thick, long, semen. Kate howled in intense pleasure as she came.

"OH YEAH BOY!" Kate moaned out loudly. Kate stroked one last time as her cumming ceased. She slumped to the ground and lay there, happy she's a dickgirl.

* * *

Humphrey looked all around for Lilly and Garth. He needed someone nice and understanding to talk to. He finally found them sitting outside their den.

"Hey! Lilly! Garth! How are you?" Humphrey called out. Lilly looked up and smiled.

"Hi Humphrey!" Lilly called out back. Humphrey walked up to them and smiled slightly.

"Hey, I'd like to talk to you guys." Humphrey said, blushing a bit. Lilly smiled.

"I'm all ears, Humphrey! Talk away!" Lilly said smiling. Garth Smiled as well.

"Try not to bore us to death." Garth said chuckling.

Humphrey looked down and blushed, ready to tell his dark secret.


	4. Soil fucking

Humphrey sat next to Lilly and Garth.

"So... We are friends right? No matter what we become?" Humphrey asks. Lilly nodded her head, surprised at the question he just asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we not be your friend?" Lilly asked. Humphrey blushed.

"I have... An embarrassing secret... And, no more of this information can be leaked out to the rest of the pack." Humphrey said. Lilly smiled slightly.

"Well, Is it that bad?" Lilly asked. Humphrey nodded his head. "I don't even think Mooch, Salty and Shakey are my friends still, after they found out." Humphrey said. Lilly and Garth's eyes widened.

"It must be really bad..." Lilly said. Garth nodded his head.

"Well... What is it?" Garth asked. Humphrey sighed, debating whether to show them.

"Well... Please don't freak out on me because, this morning, I found it like that..." Humphrey said, ready to show them.

"Okay, show us. We won't tell!" Lilly said. Humphrey gulped and stood up them turned around.

"Okay... Be ready... I'm about to lift my tail..." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, did mom try to tip your- OOOOOOOH MYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOD!" Lilly screamed as Humphrey lifted his tail, showing his new sex organ. Garth laughed. Lilly looked at it for a minute and began laughing.

"OH WOW!" Garth laughed uncontrollably. Humphrey blushed and his ears flattened against his head.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" Humphrey yelled close to tears. They both still laughed at Humphrey, not even knowing they wee hurting his feelings.

"Humphrey! Did mom rip your dick off and try to turn it into a vagina?" Lilly laughed even harder. Humphrey began crying and he ran off. Garth and Lilly continued laughing.

"Oh, sweet Jesus! That's the most hilarious thing ever!" Garth chuckled. Lilly chuckled and saw that Humphrey was gone.

"Oh, where did he go?" Lilly asked. Garth shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh... I think we must had hurt him..." Lilly said guilty.

"YOU DON'T SAY?" Garth said sarcastically. Lilly rolled her eyes

"Garth, you were making fun of him too!" Lilly said. Garth shrugged.

"Whatever." Garth said.

"Wanna go after him?" Lilly asked. Garth shrugged.

"Eh, sure. I am not doing anything." Garth said as they both took off for Humphrey.

* * *

Humphrey ran through the forests, tears in his eyes. He lost 5 of his best friends today just because of his transgendered side.

"THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!" Humphrey sobbed loudly. Humphrey stopped running and slumped to the ground and sobbed. His eyes were now a ruby red and his fur was messy from the tears. He continued to sob and repeatedly say "This isn't fair" over and over again. He buried his head into his paws and cried. He sniffed and looked up into the daylight sky.

"This isn't fair..." Humphrey said one last time. He closed his eyes and stood on his haunches. He looked at his opening and frowned angrily.

"Stupid vagina... This is all your fault..." Humphrey said angrily. He then bared his teeth and spoke louder.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lost my friends!" Humphrey yelled and punched his vagina. He gasped at the sensation as it left pleasurable sensations through his body. He then slowly pulled his paw to his opening and began to rub himself. He began moaning in pleasure as the sensation racked his body.

"Oh man..." Humphrey groaned as he rubbed himself. He began to dig two fingers in his moist vagina and twisted his paw while it was inside him.

"Oh... Oh what have I been missing..." Humphrey moaned. He then began to slowly shove half his paw inside himself. He began to moan louder as the sensation caused him to twitch.

"Oh God Damn!" Humphrey moaned loudly. He then shoved his entire fist inside himself. Humphrey gasped at the sensation and began moaning.

"Oh god this is amazing!" Humphrey yelled. His pussy began to make sloshy noises as he screwed himself with his paw. Soon, his lower regions began to grow a powerfully pleasurable sensation.

"Oh god! I'm...! I'm...! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Humphrey yelled as he reached his orgasm. Soon, in no time, his juices splashed out his puszy and on his Paw. he realized a really loud moan of pleasure as he came.

"FUCK ME!" Humphrey yelled. He fell to the ground and panted, out of breath"Man... This is amazing... I didn't know girls felt this way..." Humphrey panted. He looked at his cum covered paw and smiled.

* * *

"Oh..." Kate moaned as she inserted herself into the soft, easy to penetrate soil.

"I love having a dick... It's so amazing..." Kate moaned. She raised her hips and quickly thrusted herself into the soil with a moan. The soil was cold, yes, but it was so soft and so amazing to little Katie. The sound of the soil making the sounds if you jump on it was heard, as well as Kate's pants and moans. She bit her lip and closed her eyes and moaned so loudly.

"I-Just-Love-Feeling-Of-Cumming!" Kate moaned in between thrusts. The soil kept with the smacking noises. The feeling of the soil was so arousing and how damp it was felt so good. She then thought of an idea. She pulled out the soil and rushed to the creak and grasped a mouth full of water. She rushed back to her penetrated soil and spat the water in it.

"Here we go..." she then positioned herself to the wet hole andslosh entered it. The soil made a loud squishy slosh sound and it felt really good on little Katie. Hearts formed in Kate's eyes and her tongue lolled out. Her tail wagged and she began fucking the soil faster.

"OH SWEET BABY JESUS! THIS IS AMAZING!" Kate moaned loudly. She began to buck her hips faster as she could go. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Little Katie was covered in wet soil and that gave pleasure to Kate couldn't help but urinate inside the hole.

"AW YES! FUCKING HELL YES! UGH!" Kate moaned loudly. Her urination caused the soil to become warm and flow past her cock. She finally felt that amazing sensation in her cock.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! I'm cumming again!"

Kate's cock twitched and her anus twitch from her orgasm. She then shot a big load of cum in the hole. She still thrusted inside the hole as she came.

"FUCK! LITTLE KATIE YOU PLEASED ME AGAIN!" Kate moaned. Her orgasm was just enough for it to flow past her cock. She slapped her hips one last time, the last set of cum left her cock.

"Oh... I can't wait until mating season..." Kate panted. She pulled her cock out and layed down.

"I love being a dickgirl..." Kate panted. She stood up and walked to the creak to wash herself.

"Mm... I can't wait... It's two days from now and I need little Katie to be inside a ass or pussy..." Kate moaned. The soil flowed down the creak, clearing Kate's soil covered cock. Kate took her limp cock out the water and shook it try. She stroked it to get it dry.

"Mmm... That's better." Kate said. Kate walked back to her pack but stopped to look at her hole. She grabbed some soil and covered it up.

"I don't want no one seeing that." Kate said. Kate walked away from the site and headed back to her pack.

Three certain omegas saw the whole scene in a bush.

"WHAT... THE... FUCK...?" Salty said loudly.

"REBA AND JANICE WAS RIGHT." Mooch said.

"DID SHE PISS IN THAT HOLE?" Shakey asked.

"SHE FUCKING FUCKED THE GROUND!" Salty yelled.

"AND THEN SHE PISSED IN IT!" Mooch yelled.

The thee omegas walked away from the site, creeped out by what they saw.

"We should all wear ear muffs once she fucks Humphrey... If she's loud when she masturbates... I don't even want to know how loud she is when she fucks him." Mooch said. The other two nodded their heads.

"I feel sorry for Humphrey." Salty said.


	5. STUPID FUUUUUCK! FUUUUUCKING STUPID!

Humphrey cried out in pleasure and came the fourth time.

"Man, I don't know about the boys but, this is really amazing!" Humphrey exclaimed. He then tastes more of his juices. He smiled at the taste and a small "Mmm" escaped his voice. Humphrey thought that being a cuntboy would be horrible, but now, he came to love it.

"Man, if Kate DOES have a new organ, then I know she'll love it." Humphrey said smiling. He got up and looked at the ground that had his orgasm. He grabbed a handful of soil and covered the sweet, tangy smell.

"Can't have that in the opening now can we?" Humphrey said smiling. He then walked away from the area.

"I wonder what my friends are doing." Humphrey said happily. Humphrey was now feeling a lot better than he was from now. He first thought it would be horrible to be a vaginalboy but now, he seemed to like it.

* * *

"She grabbed a mouthful of water, spat into the hole, fucked it again, then she pissed in it and she orgasmed in it!" Mooch said while talking to his two alpha friends, Jason and Xavier.

"EWW! THAT'S FUCKED UP NASTY AND SICK!" Jason yelled laughing. Xavier, his younger brother laughed as well.

"Dude, why did she piss in it?" Xavier asked cracking up. Mooch chuckled as well.

"I heard her saying that it was kinda cold under her breathe and then she pissed it in it." Mooch said.

Thats when Humphrey came out a bush with a smile.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Humphrey asked joyfully.

"Kate fucked the ground." Jason said and Xavier bursted into fits of laughter.

"Wait, what?" Humphrey asked confused. Mooch gave a funny look before he busted out laughing.

"Humphrey! Me, Salty and Shakey found Kate fucking the the ground!" Mooch laughed. Humphrey stood there confused.

"Wait, what?" Humphrey said again, still not understanding. Mooch couldn't stop laughing. He felt like he might die from laughter. Jason had already calmed down. He started to explain but his laughter came on again.

"Humphrey, your Kate has a co-HOCK!" Jason couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed out loud. Humphrey still dent get anything and stood there with a confused look. Jason started to cry from the pain of laughter. His sides burned from it. He felt as if his lungs might give out from the lack of oxygen. Jason finally had calmed down but just the thought of it made him laugh again.

"Mooch said he and your friends saw EVERYTHING! She fucked the soil with her di-HICK!" Jason laughed. Xavier finally stopped laughing and began to explain what went down.

* * *

Kate sat in the sun on her belly.

"It's so hot out here." Kate panted. Kate closed her eyes as layed in the sun. She masturbated at least 10 to 20 times today. She needed a rest from her... Last session.

"Who knew that boys always want sex?" Kate asked smiling. Kate was still enjoying her new organ. She'd never been so happy.

"Well, nothing can stop me from resting. I've had enough jacking off." Kate said. She smiled and slept there for atleast 4 minutes. She then began getting stiff from an arousing thought. Kate sighed annoyed.

"Are you serious...?" Kate groaned. She looked down and saw her member twitching. She then hid it and layer back down.

"No, little katie. I'm not in the mood right now." Kate said closing her eyes. Her member then got more stiffer and longer. She moaned as her cock grinded against the grass.

"You can't be serious..." Kate said. She got up and looked around.

"Fine. I'll do it once more." Kate said. She layed on her back and gripped her member.

"Fuck..." Kate groaned. Kate raised her hips in the air and pulled her hips back down, like she was fucking her own hand. Kate groaned and her head slumped back down. She continued screwing her paw slowly.

"Shit... So good..." Kate moaned. Kate's cock didn't get the arousing feeling yet in her yet. She stopped stroking herself and stared at herself.

"There has to be another way..." Kate said in a confident voice. She thought for 1 minute and smiled.

* * *

"Where's Humphrey at?" Lilly asked worried.

"Probably sulking. You made fun of him." Garth said in a careless tone. Lilly grunted in annoyance.

"Again, where is h-" Lilly couldn't finish as she stepped on something goey and covered in leaves.

"What the hell is this?" Lilly asked. Garth looked at the goop and then sniffed it. He immediately backed away.

"It looks like some girl just masturbated herself." Garth said. Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"Why would a girl come all the way here and masturbate?" Lilly asked. Garth shrugged.

old."Beats me... It was probably Humphrey. He's the one who got vaginal hurt for having one..." Garth said. Lilly nodded his head knowing he was right.

* * *

Kate moaned loudly as she sucked on her cock. She gathered lots of saliva and put it in her cock and sucked harder and enjoyed the taste. She then began shoving it deeper in her throat. Kate felt her cock twitched. She soon felt her orgasmic sensation in her cock. She moaned louder as she sucked harder and faster on her cock. Her sides and back burned from it being bent so that her cock was in its face. But, it was all worth it for this amazing orgasm she was going to have.

"Mmm... Mmm... Mmm!" Kate moaned as she felt her climax rise. She released her mouth from her cock and moaned out.

"I'm gonna cum!" she said in a high pitched gasp. She began sucking her cock once more. She finally orgasmed a load in her mouth. She opened her eyes wide as her thick seminal loaf went down her throat. She gagged as some was just shit down her mouth. She kept her mouth on her cock and finally pulled away. Her muzzle was covered in cum and saliva.

"Man... That's 22 times... I can't keep doing this... I'm not going have enough energy by mating season." Kate said panting. Kate's hips slumped down and her erection stayed stiff.

"Yiu can't be serious..." Kate groaned annoyed.

* * *

"Right here. This is where she jacked off." Mooch said. Humphrey looked around the area and continued walking.

"Hm. Where did she screw the soil?" Humphrey asked.

"HUMPHREY STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Mooch yelled out. Humphrey looked back but before he could respond, his left paw sank 13 inches in a soil. Mooch gagged and the two young brothers laughed.

"Oh God! What the fuck?" Humphrey yelled out. He lifted his paw and saw that it was all wet, slimy and smelled of urination. Humphrey then screamed out.

"FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK! FUCKING STUPID! FUUUUUUUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK! FUCKING! FUUUUUUCK! FUCK! STUPID! FUCKING STUPID!" Humphrey yelled out. Jason and Xavier continued to laugh. Humphrey looked over them and snarled. He walked over there and began to wipe it on them.

"GET SICK AND DIE!" Humphrey yelled as he wiped it on them. The two younger brothers got up and ran into the creak and jumped in it.

"Fuck you and your ground fucker wife, Humphrey!" Jason yelled out angrily. Humphrey walked to the creak grinning. He out his paw in the creak and shook it clean.

"Humphrey, that's actually sick. Your Kate could get an infection." Xavier said. Humphrey gave the two the famous "Nick Cage's You Don't Say Face".

"Dude, it's almost mating season and she is really horny okay?" Humphrey said. Jason and Xavier got out the water.

"Still. The ground? The fucking ground? She might as well fuck a hole of a tree." Jason said.

* * *

Kate layed in her den. She didn't feel like masturbating once again as hid her boner from the world.

"I didnt know is being a dickgirl would be hard." Kate said. Even thought it was, she enjoyed it.

"Oh well, atleast it's almost the end of the day." Kate said. She looked out the dawn sky and closed her eyes.

"Hmm... I wonder where Humphrey is..." Kate said.

"He might be enjoying his new sex organ." Kate said chuckling.

By now, Kate's erection went down. She slowly fell asleep and waited until Humphrey came home.


	6. Kate The Dickgirl Fucks Humphrey

Today's the day... Today's the day to mate. Yesterday, wasn't so good for Kate. She tried to hump other wolves and also a Jasper Park visitor. She couldn't help herself. Every now and then, she would get erected and she would masturbate. She needed Humphrey right now or she will literally rape someone...

As for Humphrey? Humphrey is getting burning sensations. Eve told him that's a sign of heat. Humphrey was going into heat.

The two are enjoying themselves, but, they have some problems. But, they thought it was amazing.

"Humphrey, I can't believe it's time. I can't believe you guys are going to do it!" Salty said amazed. Humphrey chuckled at his best friend.

"Yeah me too. Lately, I've been catching her trying to hump Jason and some human. I also caught her jacking off. It's hot but still weird." Humphrey said. Salty looked at Humphrey wide eyed.

"Wait a minute, Hold up, time out, game over, wait just a second... She humped Jason?" Salty asked not believing it. Humphrey nodded his head smiling.

"Yeah. Well, she was secretly humping him. They were messing around and Kate held him by the side and began rubbing herself on him. Jason didn't know!" Humphrey said laughing. Salty found humor in it and began laughing as well.

"Ha Ha! that's actually funny!" Salty laughed.

"And Jason sat there pretending to be dead." Humphrey said.

"What game where they playing?" Salty asked.

"Some game they made up when they were little kids." Humphrey replied. Salty nodded his head understanding now.

"Hey, Garth and Lilly wanted me to tell you something." Salty said. Humphrey looked at his friend. He had remember that they made fun of him 2 days ago.

"Really? What they say?" Humphrey asked.

"They said they were really sorry for making fun of you being a cuntboy." Salty said. Humphrey smiled.

"Tell them I said its okay. It's not actually bad." Humphrey said. Salty nodded his head.

"Hey, I have to skid-addle. Reba and me need to do some 'work'." Salty said walking away with a grin. Humphrey smiled and said goodbye.

Humphrey felt nervous on tonight. Would it hurt at first? Wait, he knew that... So no retardes questions.

* * *

Kate went to go see how her mother and father were doing. She hadn't talked to them in the last couple days.

"I wonder if they already knew Humphrey has a dick..." Kate said in a questioning tone. Kate found her parents den. Kate smiled as she looked at the old den.

"Here they are. Hey! Mom! Dad!" Kate called out.

No response.

Kate looked inside and saw nothing but black.

"Mom? Dad?" Kate answered.

No response. Kate looked closely in the dark. She saw two creatures moving along with faint sloshing noises.

"Uhh... Mom? Dad?" Kate said again. She walked in the den quietly.

"Mom... Dad... I want to speak to you guys." Kate said. Before she can walk in any further, she stepped on a jaded rock. Kate's eyes widened from the pain and she yelled.

"FUCKED UP MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Kate screamed. There were two more screams of pain.

"AWWWWWWWW! AWW AWW AWW AWWWWHAAAAAA!" a male voice screamed. Kate looked up at the two.

"I SCRAPPED MY DICK ON THE FLOOR! FUUUUUUUCK!" the male voice cried. Kate then knew who it was. Kate walked up closer and saw Winston holding his dick with an angry pained expresson on his face.

"Dad are you alright." Kate asked. Winston inhaled sharply and exhaled hard.

"MMMMM! FUCK SHIT ASSHOLE! Aaah! My dick! Kate, I pulled out too fast and scraped my dick on the ground! SSSS! AAAH! SSSS! AAAAAAH!" Winston explained. Eve looked at Winston holding his junk.

"OKay. Let me see it." Eve said as she got up from the ground. She removed his paws from his organ and examined it.

"Winston, it's nothing you just scratched it a bit." Eve said. Winston inhaled sharply again.

"Still it hurts," Winston said still in pain. Eve looked back at her daughter.

"So, you wanted to talk to us?" Eve asked nicely. Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. I'd like to talk to you about mating. Dad, you're a guy. What's it like for you?" Kate asked. Winston finally calmed down and let go of his dick. He looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Well... It's like you are being squeezed in a tight and warm area. It's well lubricated and its really amazing." Winston explained. Kate nodded her head. She turned to her mother.

"What's it like for you?" Kate asked. Eve smiled.

"Well... It hurts just for a second and then it feels so good. It's just amazing." Eve said: Kate now understood. She had another question for them. She blushed a bit and asked them.

"Mom? Dad? Have you ever had anal sex?" Kate asked. Winston and Eve looked at their daughter embarrassed but smiling. Winston was the first to explain what it was like.

"Yeah. It felt amazing. The anus isn't naturally lubricated. It's tighter than the vagina and kinda dry. But after a couple seconds it'll feel good." Winston explained. Kate did her best to not feel aroused.

"Mom? What was it like for you?" Kate asked.

"Well, it's kinda painful at first. But, you'll get this warm and massaging sensation deep inside." Eve explained. Kate nodded her head. She felt really aroused and she couldn't wait to try it on Humphrey.

"Thanks. Well, I am glad to talk to you again, mom and dad." Kate said and walked out the den. The two elders smiled and looked at eachother.

"So... You want to continue or..." Eve asked. Winston looked at his dick and smiled.

* * *

Humphrey sat in the sun. He had been thinking what sex feels like when you're a cuntboy. He shrugged and said "It must feel the same as what males feel." Humphrey said.

"Hmm... I wonder how Salty is doing." Humphrey asked. Him and Salty were the most bonded friends in the pack, even though they do fight sometimes, they are like brothers. Humphrey got up and went to search for his brotherly friend.

Humphrey searched all over for his omega friend and found no sight of him. Not even Reba and Janice.

"Dammit where is he?" Humphrey asked. Humphrey knew one place where he might be.

The Pack Healers Den. Jason and his mate Annabel.

"I will check their den." Humphrey said going to look for their den.

* * *

"Just hold still, Salty!"Annabel complained as she tried to put a yellowish green mixture of plants and herbs on Salty's wolfhood.

"I can't it's too cold and it hurts!" Salty said.

"Jason, hold him down please?" Annabel requested. Jason rolled his eyes and walked to Salty.

"Just do what my girlfriend says a'ight?" Jason says as he held him down. Salty struggled to break free but Jason was much stronger than him. Jason and Annabel are from a different pack and in that pack is a new rank called "Elites" which is far stronger than Alphas.

Annbel finally got the mixture on Salty. It soothed him a bit but it was cold.

"Annabel, what's this stuff called anyway?" Jason asked. Annabel sighed in annoyance.

"I already told you. It's called "Penis Pain Relief Jelly"." Annabel said. Jason laughed.

"I know. The name is hilarious." Jason said. Annabel rolled her eyes.

"I swear to God you are an Omega." Annabel said. Jason chuckled and went back to holding him down.

"You can stop holding him, you know." Annabel said. Jason looked at Salty and got off him. That's when Humphrey came in the den.

"Hey you guys seen Sal- What the fuck are you doing...?" Humphrey said flatly. Annabel looked at Humphrey and smiled.

"Hi, Humphrey. Salty hurt himself trying to force himself inside Reba." Annabel explained. Humphrey just looked at the wolves.

"And... What's that...? I don't even want to know... And how does that happen? How can you hurt yourself in sex?" Humphrey asked. Annabel looked at Salty.

"Salty will explain the entire thing." Annabel said. Humphrey looked at Salty and Salty just sighed.

"My dick went upward when I was trying to put myself into Reba and it bent made a 'JA-CRUNCH-A-PLOMP'. The end." Salty explained. Jason laughed so hard yet again from Salty's funny accident.

"SE-SERIOUSLY! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!" Jason laughed, tears in his eyes. Salty's face turned bright red from the incident.

"It's nothing to laugh about, Jason. He could had become sterile and not have children. Even worse, he might had lost his wolfhood." Annabel explained. Salty's face sunk from the thought... It was scary and embarrassing. Ad everyone laughing at him

* * *

_**What Could Had Happened...**_

* * *

_Salty tried to force himself inside Reba, grunting with each thrust. "WHY! WON'T! IT! GO! I-" Salty couldn't finish as His wolfhood bent upwards as he tried to enter her. Salty immediately screamed in pain. He looked at his dick and was bent in a acute angle, a look of horror was on his face. He looked at Reba and she had a hideous toothy smile. She shook as she pointed at Salty's wolfhood. She then began laughing violently and high pitched._

_"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

_Salty held his wolfhood. He winced in pain and turned to the den for help. He then saw all the wolves in the pack with the same smile on their faces. They all let out hideous laughs non stop. They instantly stopped and stared at Salty with the same smile. Then, they moved to the left and right, revealing a shiny light. Then, a figure appeared in the light. It got closer and closer until it finally was clear enough to see what it was._

_It was Humphrey that seemed to be a human in a bent wolfhood costume. He had what seemed to be a troll face look on his face._

_"H-Humphrey...?" Salty whimpered. Humphrey stood there for a couple seconds and spoke up._

_"...I'm A Penis..." Humphrey said then all the wolves began laughing again. Salty's face turned bright red._

_"Stop! Stop laughing!" Salty yelled. They all continued to laugh. Except Humphrey, who was doing a breakdance. The laughter and dance continued to progress. It was painful to hear. Salty let out a scream of horror before his thought ended,_

* * *

Salty just stared up at the ceiling, a blank horrified expression on his face.

"Salty?" Jason spoke up. No response.

Humphrey slowly backed out the den.

"I'll let you guys be..." Humphrey said before leaving the den.

* * *

Kate awaited patiently for her mate. She couldn't wait any longer and would explode if she couldn't have herself inside Humphrey. She had been told about anal and vaginal sex and she wanted to try both. She felt what it was like for your wolfhood to go inside something when she fucked the soil but it was only 20.89 percent of what it literally felt like. Kate waited another 12 minutes for Humphrey to arrive and eventually, he came.

"Hi, Kate." Humphrey greeted. Kate smiled and said hi back.

"Hows your day going?" Kate asked. Humphrey smiled and sat down.

"It's good. But, Salty hurt himself mating." Humphrey said, yawning. Kate's eyes widened.

"How did that... Never mind." Kate said. Even Kate thought it was impossible to hurt yourself mating but it kinda is possible if you think about.

"Humphrey?" Kate said.

"Hm?" Humphrey responded.

"What's it like to have a womanhood for you?" Kate asked. Humphrey thought about the question she had asked. It was great. He knew it!

"Its really great. Now I'm wondering what it's like being pregnant." Humphrey smiled. Kate chuckled.

"Well, for me, it's kinda hard because I can't control my... Urges sometimes..." Kate explained blushing but smiling a bit.

"Ahh, you masturbated?" Humphrey chortled. Kate shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know." Kate said. Humphrey grinned and turned to face Kate.

"I think that's hot." Humphrey said in a seductive voice.

"I think it's hot that you mastubate too." Kate said inns seductive voice as well. Humphrey grinned as well as Kate as they neared eachother. Humphrey kissed Kate on the lips. They both closed their eyes and savored the kiss. Kate opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to enter Humphrey's. She began breathing faster and her member started to get a little stiff. Humphrey pulled Kate on top of him as they made out. They both moaned in passion as they kissed. Humphrey felt something poke at his stomach. His eyes opened and he looked down. Kate blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry..." Kate said. Humphrey smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay. We all do it." Humphrey said smiling. Kate smiled and rubbed her member on Humphrey's belly, moaning in pleasure. Humphrey groaned, his opening getting moist. Kate panted and closed her eyes and she moved faster.

"Humphrey... Humphrey..." kate moaned. Humphrey opened his eyes and raised Kate off him. Kate layer on her back, still panting.

"Here, let me do you a favor..." Humphrey said seductively. He walked to his mate and eyed her cock hungrily. He sniffed the organ and gave it a lick. Kate gasped in pleasure. She felt her cock twitch.

"Oh God..." Kate moaned. Humphrey then took the dick in his mouth. Kate practically screamed in pleasure. Her stomach convulsed and she bucked her hips.

"Oh what the fuck..." Kate moaned. Humphrey sucked faster on her cock, slurping loudly. Kate blushed and let out high pitched gasps of pleasure.

"Humphrey' Your Mouth!" Kate moaned. Humphrey was pawing himself while he sucked on her, moaning. Kate felt that great tingling sensation linger deep in her balls. Kate gasped and grunted in pleasure.

"I'm Cumming! Oh God! I'm Cumming!" Kate squealed. Kate bucked her hips wildly, making Humphrey gag. Kate bucked her hips one last time, keeping her hips on the air as she released her semen. Humphrey felt the salty sweet taste. He loved it but there was too much that it evacuated out his mouth. Kate's eyes were wide open, her breathing became less faster as she came. Kate moaned and pulled her hips down, her cock fully leaving Humphrey's mouth. Cum dripped from Humphrey's mouth.

"Jesus, Kate, you neatly suffocated me! I love your cum though." Humphrey chuckled.

Kate stood up and looked at her mate desperately.

"Humphrey, I need you... I need to be inside you so badly... I waited two days for it... I just need to be inside you." Kate panted desperately. Humphrey smiled and layed on his back.

"Go ahead, babe... Fuck your husband... Get him pregnant..." Humphrey said seductively. Kate smiled and walked to her mate. She spread her legs out slightly and allighed her cock towards Humphrey's entrance. She poked around 4 times as finally found it. She slowly pushed in and Humphrey cried out in pain.

"SHIT FUCKFACE FUCKER! SHIT!" Humphrey yelled out. Kate was about to pull out but Humphrey's face went back to normal.

"Okay I'm good." Humphrey said. Kate smiled and pushed in all the way, moaning loudly. Humphrey did the same.

"Oh God I Feel Good!" Kate moaned. Humphrey felt his muscles contract on Kate's cock. It only made Kate moan louder. She immediatey began fucked Humphrey's pussy so hard as fast. Humphrey moaned loudly as Kate screwed him.

"OH FUCK SHIT! FUCKING FUCK THAT PUSSY! YEAH PROLAPSE IT!" Humphrey screamed. Kate fucked Humphrey so hard that she actually slid him a few inches back. Humphrey bucked up against Kaye's thrusts, screaming so loud.

"OH GOD! LITTLE KATIE FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE YOUR PUSSY! UH! UH! UH!" Kate screamed. There was a loud slosh sound and they fucked, it only aroused them more.

Kate's balls slapped loudly against Humphrey's rear, it was so amazing, she had never felt such feelings.

"DAMN FUCK ASS! FUCK ME! BREAK ME IN TWO! DOMINATE MY PUSSY!" Humphrey screamed. Kate's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her tongue lolled out her mouth. Kate felt her climax rise so quickly, she didn't want to cum already. It was so amazing.

"OH GOD I CAN'T CUM! NOT NOW!" Kate screamed. Kate stopped thrusting and panted ever so quickly.

"Goddamn my cock feels so good inside you!" Kate moaned. Humphrey panted from the extreme pleasure.

Humphrey nodded his head, understanding Kate's feelings. Kate slowly went back to thrusting as her climax died down.

"Oh fuck yea!" Kate moaned in a high pitched voice. Humphrey groaned and felt his climax rise.

"Kate! Kate! I'm gonna cum!" Humphrey moaned. Kate howled in pleasure as she felt her climax rise too.

"JESUS FUCKING A BULL! ME TOO!" Kate screamed. They both moved faster and faster. They cried out in pleasure and shot their cum. Their cum collided into eachother while it was still inside Humphrey and it made a wet "Sa-Closha-Ploosh!" sound. Kate was out of breathe as well as Humphrey.

"Oh... My... God..." they both panted. Kate's member was still erected. she pulled out slowly and cum splattered on her a bit.

"Wow, Kate... That was amazing..." Humphrey panted. He noticed that Kate aligned her cock towards his asshole, with a dazed look on her face.

"Umm... Kate? What are you doing?" Humphrey asked. Kate didn't answer as she slowly pushed inside Humphrey's tailhole. Humphrey yelped in pain as she entered him. Kate moaned in pleasure as the walls in Humphrey's ass tightened on her cock. She really enjoyed the sensation of thrusting in his ass. It gripped onto her so tight. Humphrey's ass started to turn from pain pleasure. Humphrey started moaning in pleasure. It was so massaging and thick inside him.

"Oh yeah Kate! Fuck me!" Humphrey moaned. Kate closed her eyes and panted in pleasure. She felt as if she would pass out from the pleasure she was feeling. She then began thrusting inside Humphrey's ass in a angle, hitting his prostate every time. Humphrey bucked back, wanting more pleasure in his ass. Kate grasped onto Humphrey's body and rested her head on his chest. Humphrey hugged her closer, keeping her still. Kate bucked her hips without moving the rest of her body. She hyperventilated and gasped and grunted with each movement inside Humphrey. Kate stared in Humphrey's crystal sea eyes as she thrusted in Humphrey. Kate closed her eyes again and whispered in Humphrey's eyes.

"Humphrey... You're so wonderfully tight... and so warm... Oooh... I-Fucking-Love-It..." Kate moaned, thrusting harder and her last statement. Humphrey closed his eyes and whispered in her ears.

"Your so big... So fucking big... I feel like I'll split apart and be made whole again... amazing..." Humphrey moaned. The lovers hugged eachother as Kate thrusted in Humphrey.

Humphrey's walls pulsated on Kate's cock, making Kate gasp. Her pre cum made it faster and smoother to plunge inside Humphrey.

"Humphrey... Humphrey..." Kate moaned. Kate's cock began dripping with cum as well as Humphrey's ass.

"Humphrey... I'm cumming... Oh god... I'm cumming!" Kate moaned.

"Yes... Cum inside me babe... Fill your man up." Humphrey moaned. Kate nodded her head and began thrusting so hard, her body began burning, aching to stop but she needed to continue. Her cock began pulsating and growing. The veins in her cock began to show as she felt her orgasm. Kate began moaning softly. Her moans soon turned to a scream.

"NNNNNNGHAAAAAAAAH!" Kate cried out. Her cum was soon evacuated from her cock and injected to Humphrey's ass. Kate continued to thrust, pumping her seed into Humphrey. Big globs of cum shot into Humphrey's asshole, warming him up.

"OH GOD KATE!" Humphrey yelled. Kate pumped his asshole 4 more times. She opened her eyes and layed down on Humphrey, panting amazingly quick at the orgasm she had. She didn't say anything and was soon asleep at the warmth of Humphrey's asshole. Humphrey was getting tired too. He closed his eyes and thought.

_**Best Day Ever...**_


	7. I'm A Daddy! :D

Kate woke up on Humphrey's chest. She felt very tired and drained. Especially last night. Kate's wolfhood had shrunken inside Humphrey's tailhole. She had remembered, she impregnated Humphrey with her seed and now she sprayed her cum inside Humphrey's tailhole.

Kate smiled and got off Humphrey and felt Humphrey's tailhole grip her. She noticed that her wolfhood was still inside his anUs

"Oh that's right." Kate said smiling. Kate gripped her wolfhood lightly and slowly pulled out. She groaned in slight pleasure as the smooth walls rubbed against her foreskin. Kate's cock was sticky and cum slightly seeped from her cock.

"Mmm..." Kate moaned as her wolfhood fully left her husbands tailhole. Kate gripped her wolfhood and Squuezed it slightly.

"It won't be awhile until Humphrey wakes up... So... I'll have a go at it." Kate said as she slowly started to jack herself off.

"Yes..." Kate moaned. Cum began to slowly seep out her wolfhood and into her paw. She pulled the foreskin of her wolfhood back hard making her moan. She began to pick up speed, closing her eyes. She began to fantasize from last night. Her pumping Humphrey's pussy and his asshole. It felt so amazing and tight. She began to stroke faster and faster. The feelings began to get stronger. Kate moaned a bit louder. She squeezed it and soon felt her orgasmic state.

"Yes... Yes!" Kate moaned out in pleasure. Soon, white, thick cum erupted out of her wolfhood and on her chest. She gasped in pleasure and slowly stopped stroking. A few rounds of cum shot out and landed on her chest. Kate let go of her wolfhood and brought her paws up to her chest.

"Oh.. That was amazing." Kate panted. Kate's cock twitched non stop and soon began to go back in place.

Kate began to wipe some of her cum off. She wiped it on the ground and rolled to her stomach.

"That's better." Kate sighed as she stood to her paws. She looked at Humphrey still sleeping. She smiled and walked out the den to clean herself up.

* * *

While Kate cleaned her organ off and her chest, getting the cum off. She got out the river as shook herself clean and dry.

"Thats better." Kate said walking away.

Kate began to walk back to her den, waiting for Humphrey to wake up. She had finally got back to the den but realized Humphrey wasn't there.

"Humphrey?" Kate called out. Kate looked around but still couldn't find him.

"Humphrey where are you?" Kate called out. Kate left the den and began to search for him.

* * *

"Humphrey... Did you and Kate get... Intimate with eachother?" Winston asked. Humphrey nodded his head.

"Have you felt sick this morning?" Eve asked.

"Well, I threw up. Why?" Humphrey asked. Winston and Eve looked at eachother.

"One more question... Are you feeling hungry?" Eve asked. Humphrey put his paw on on his stomach.

"Well, yeah. I don't know why." Humphrey said. Winston looked at Eve as nodded his head.

"Humphrey... You are pregnant..." Winston said.

The word echoed in his mind repeatedly. Humphrey... The first male wolf alive... Pregnant?

"P... Pre... P... Pregnant?" Humphrey stuttered. Tye two old alphas nodded their heads. Humphrey didn't know how to feel... Happy? Or shocked? It was mixed feelings right now.

"Oh man... I'm pregnant?" Humphrey asked awestruck Eve and Winston nodded their heads.

Humphrey's shocked soon turned to happiness.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Humphrey cheered for joy. That's when Kate came in.

"Oh hi, Humphrey. So this Is where you were at." Kate said. Humphrey turned around smiling at Kate.

"Guess what, Kate?" Humphrey said in happiness.

"What?" Kate asked, not knowing what.

"I'm pregnant!" Humphrey yelled. Kate just stood there with a poker face look. The word pregnant echoed in her mind.

"Pregnant?" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded his head. Kate's poker face slowly turned into a large smile.

"Thats... Wo-wonderful...!" Kate said. Humphrey walked up to Kate and hugged her.

"Me and you are gonna be parents." Humphrey said. Kate smiled and let go of Humphrey and stared into his eyes.

"Ill be a dad- uh I mean mom!" Kate said, chuckling.

In a a couple weeks, Humphrey's will give birth to new life. And he couldn't wait for that.

* * *

**sorry if this was short. I ran outta ideas. And plus this was supposed sex gest story or whatever you wanna call it. So, that's pretty much it besides the long ass await for this update...**


End file.
